Destination Unknown
by NamelessSpirit
Summary: Everyone has a dream. Bella's is to escape the endless abuse at the hands of her family. After one particularly brutal attack that leaves her physically and emotionally drained, she runs away and is unknowingly thrown into a world she never knew existed.
1. The Escape

**The Escape**

**I do not own Twilight. Unfortunately.**

The sun beat down on my neck as, my feet scurried along the black tarmac, my mind wandered over the events that led to my actions. I came to a stop at a train station, I needed to get as far away from this place as possible. People walked past, oblivious to the pain I was suffering. I neared the ticket office, and the women who sat behind the glass; a squat lady with frizzy grey hair, her eyes, a deep blue colour; the colour of the ocean eyed me suspiciously. "One, to London please." I tried to make my voice as quiet as possible, just loud enough for her to hear. I handed the money over and waited impatiently for the ticket to be printed, my toe tapping to the beat of the background music. I snatched the ticket from the women and hurried to find a seat on the train that had just pulled into the station.

The train was almost empty, relief flooded through me, I was going to make it. I was going to escape this hell hole of a life. I shifted so that my back was faced to the window, not daring to look out, in case I saw something; or someone. The train started to move, so I settled down to a long trip to my new home. The beautiful London. The man opposite me was staring at me intently, I felt slightly nervous as, he took in my appearance and the big, travelling bag that lay on the seat next to me. I pulled out my Ipod from the pouch in the front of my bag, and stuffed the earplugs in my ears, that man was definitely creepy. His black eyes never left me. I slyly looked him up and down, he was wearing denim jeans, that looked like they needed a wash, a white t-shirt that was dirty and a florescent jacket. Maybe, he worked as a builder or workman. I was contemplating his clothing, and didn't realise that we had stopped. My heart started to beat, it felt like it was going to break through my ribs. Something was moving outside, I pulled my hood on my jacket over my head, and tried to blend in to the seat. To my utter relief, the train started moving again. After, what seemed like hours, the train pulled into Marylebone Railway station, I heaved my bag, that was full of my worldly possessions, from the seat and made my way to the exit. I headed out of the station and came face to face with towering buildings, shops, cafés, every shop imaginable was at my fingertips. I figured I should go and try and find a bed and breakfast to stay at, before I started my new life. I set out confidently, knowing there was no point worrying. Yet.

I was in deep trouble. The night was drawing closer, the moon appeared in the sky and I didn't no what to do. Every bed and breakfast I had been to was full, "no vacancies" hung in the windows. As my panic increased, I noticed a lot of people settling down in shop doors. An idea stuck me, I wandered the streets until I found a spare door, in a deserted street. I pulled a blanket from my bag and settled down to my first night on the streets. My brain worked overtime, it just wouldn't't shut down and let me get some sleep. I couldn't relax, every person that walked past could be out to get me. The night slowly turned to day, without an ounce of sleep. The day was spent wandering around the city, trying to find a place to stay. Not one room was available.

The next few days passed in a blur, I spent my time hiding in the safety of shops and washing in public toilets, I dreaded the time when they had to close, then walking around to look for a concrete bed for the night. This night, seemed to drag on longer than the rest, I couldn't't remember the day, I walked around in a zombie-like state, not caring about the disgusted looks people gave me. It was at night that my senses heightened, I hardly got any sleep these last few days. At night the monsters from my nightmares seemed even more real, lurking in the shadows waiting to take me, I wasn't going to give in to the fear. I had to prove to myself that I could survive. This night felt different, a cold chill in the air made the night seem creepy.

A man walked past me, but backtracked when he saw me. I froze against the cold door. He wouldn't't hurt me. Would he? I searched frantically for my voice, to scream if necessary. There was nobody about, my eyes drifted from his shoes to his face, he was big; all muscle, I would never be able to beat him. Before, I could decide what to do, he spoke, "What's your name?" His question took me off guard, this is not what I had expected. "Bella" I stammered. He smiled, he seemed like a nice enough person. "Hello, Bella. My name is Emmett. Why are you sleeping in a doorway?" What was wrong with this guy, didn't he see the hundreds of people living on the streets, homeless. I was no different. "What's it got to do with you?" He turned to walk away, and my last hope of finding a place to stay was vanishing with him. I shouted for him to wait, my survival instincts kicked in; the overwhelming desire to trust this stranger only increased, when he turned his golden eyes on me. They were full of kindness. He offered me his hand, I took it subconsciously. I was mesmerised by his beauty. He lead me out of the damp alley.

As we walked, I noticed that the lights and the squeals of excited children as they gazed into shop windows. Huge banners hung in the glass, "10 days to go". Christmas. That explained the crowded streets. This fact, send a wave of anger through me, I had never had a proper Christmas. In my opinion, Christmas is just an excuse for people to go out and get drunk, maybe I'd feel differently if I had a real family to share the holiday with. As, we headed into the crowd, I found my voice and asked him where we were going. "We are going to go to my families house, they won't mind you staying." My stomach was doing somersaults. "I don't even know you, how do I know I can trust you?" He flashed a smile, "You don't but, my house sure beats someone's doorway." His smile dissolved all my fears, he reminded me of my older brother; apart from Emmett wanted to help me. Tears sprang to my eyes as I remembered the torture I had to endure at the hands of them. My family. As crazy as it sounds, I missed them; this was probably due to the years of abuse; shouting, screaming filled my head, the need for them to love me was unbearable. Nobody wanted me that's what my mother said, she said that I was lucky that they kept me. I didn't feel very lucky, but I didn't question them. I was pulled out of my thoughts, when Emmett came to a stop near his car. Wow, I knew enough about cars to realise that it was expensive. It was huge, it looked like a monster compared to the other cars parked beside it.

I was so exhausted, a week of hardly any sleep finally caught up with me. I didn't even protest when he picked me up and lifted me into the passenger seat. By the time, he climbed into the car, I was struggling to keep my eyes open and the soft leather seats didn't help. I knew I should try and stay awake, but I had such a long day; my mind kept replaying the events that led to this, I had no idea where I was going, before I could contemplate my future, my eyes closed and I escaped into a different world.


	2. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

**I do not own Twilight.**

_The wind whipped my hair into my face, as I headed back home. I dreaded the shouting that followed my arrival. How did my life end up like this? Why did everything have to go wrong? Firstly, I woke up late for school; which meant that I didn't make my parents breakfast, which meant another beating. I had to take my limited supply of make up to school, so that I could hide the bruises that began to form on my face. I had missed most of my first lesson english class, so I headed to Science. I turned up at the room, which was empty. Thankfully. I needed to check my ribs, they felt broken. I peeled back my school shirt and it didn't look good, one of my ribs was jutting out, stretching the skin over the bone. What was I going to do? The hospital would no doubt contact them. The bell rang, making me jump, a searing pain, made me almost scream. I had a lot of practice with keeping quiet; it only made them angrier when I showed weakness._

_Pupils started to make their way to their assigned seats. I pulled out my books from my tattered bag, and set about blending in. I couldn't't handle the attention today. I watched the clock, barely blinking; praying that time would speed up. I could feel the eyes of all my classmates staring at me curiously. Beads of sweat ran down my neck. I turned my attention to the teacher, she was red faced and angry; all her anger was aimed at me. Oh no! What had I done now? __She raised her voice, "Come back after school, I need to speak with you." My heart plummeted, the pain was excruciating, I couldn't take another beating. I was physically and mentally drained. Picking up my bag, I stormed out of the classroom, I needed to get away from the pity filled eyes. From my life. _

_I made a promise with myself, as I headed home, that I would never be a victim again. My parent were at work, they wouldn't no that I had gone until I failed to turn up from school. They wouldn't be worried, they would just be furious that I hadn't made them dinner before I left._

_Making my way upstairs, into the small bedroom, that was mine, and everyone else's. This room was referred to as the junk room, that's why I ended up in here. I was considered junk, no more useful than a book without words. I pulled out the biggest bag I could find, and loaded it with clothes, my toothbrush, the bare essentials that I though I would need for my new life. I was almost at my bedroom door when I remembered the small amount of money that I had stored away, deep in the furthest corner of an old set of drawers. If they had known about the money they would have took it from me. I was thankful that I had a job that paid fairly well, at a music shop a few miles away and that I kept it from them successfully. _

_I looked out of the window, it had the most beautiful view, this was the only thing that could keep me here. The lush green hills against the bright blue sky, empty of clouds, but with a airplane taking off from the nearest airport. I would give anything to be on that plane. I noted the time and walked out of the house, not bothering to look back. The bus stop wasn't that far away, I just hoped that the bus was due, the longer I stayed the less chance of me going. The bus pulled in and I climbed aboard. An image interrupted my dream, a big, muscle of a man with golden eyes._


	3. Meeting

**Meeting**

**I don't own Twilight.**

The smell of bacon and freshly brewed coffee made my mouth water. I sat bolt upright, tears streaming down my face, as I remembered the events of the last few days. The bed I was sat on was very comfortable, it took all of my will power not to curl up under the warm covers and go back to sleep; the only thing that stopped me was the fear of the nightmare returning and I was curious as to were I was. This place couldn't be that bad, they did let me sleep and nothing bad had happened, yet. As, I climbed out of bed, I noticed I was still in my clothes that I had worn yesterday; relief washed over me. There was a light knock on the door, my gaze travelled around the room, nice, soft yellow walls, what stunned me most was the wall opposite me, but it wasn't a wall, it was a huge glass panel, that moved from one end of the room to the other. I didn't have time to take in the view.

The knocking persisted, I stammered, "Come in." A little person entered the room. She had to be the most beautiful person, I had ever seen. Her short black hair, stuck up in all directions, but this only added to her beauty. I dropped my eyes feeling slightly self conscious as she scrutinised my appearance, she stuck out her hand, "Hello Bella, my name is Alice." I looked up at the excitement in her eyes. Her eyes…were the same colour as Emmett's, the same liquid gold, they were so deep I felt like I could swim in them. Before I had time to speak, she spoke, her voice was magical, a soft, musical sound that made me instantly feel comfortable in these strange surroundings. "Do you want something to eat?" I was shocked, I was expecting her to throw me out, after realising that I was just a worthless piece of dirt, unworthy of their time. I nodded and followed her out of the room. The rest of the house was just as magnificent as the bedroom.

I stumbled down the stairs, I was shaking so badly, I couldn't keep my balance. At the bottom of the stairs, there was a full length mirror, I took one look at myself and felt uneasy. My brown eyes framed by black circles, were sunken into my face from lack of sleep, my usually red lips were white and chapped, my brown hair was matted. To my horror, the make up I had been continuously wearing, had rubbed off and the now yellowing bruises were showing, dotted around my pale skin. Turning around, I looked into the open plan living room. Lined up were six astonishingly pretty people. Alice skipped to the first person in the line, "This is Jasper," he nodded curtly to me, I couldn't help feeling calm. Jasper, had curly blonde hair and wore a painful expression. Alice moved along and stood beside the next person, "This is Rosalie," she was flawless, her blonde hair cascaded down her back. She wore designer clothes; dark blue jeans, a white shirt and, what looked like a pair of 7inch heels. She glared icily at me. "This is Esme." This women, was obviously their mother, she held too much authority to be anything else. Esme looked caring, warm and gentle, just like a mother should be. She had strawberry blonde hair and she wore casual clothes; a pair of denim jeans and a flannel t-shirt with a pair of running shoes. Next was Carlisle, he had his arm around Esme's waist, I learned that they were husband and wife, they looked too young to be married let alone have teenage children. Carlisle had dirty blonde hair and wore a black business suit. I heard a booming laugh, and noticed for the first time, Emmett sat on the couch, flicking through the channels on the television, too fast, how could he see what was on? He jumped off the chair and pulled me up into a back breaking hug. I stood rigid, too scared to move. Jasper cleared his throat, Emmett dropped me and I crumpled to the floor.

Someone stood me on my feet, I looked up and came face to face with the most handsome person I had ever seen. He had brownish-red hair that was really messy, his cheek bones were well defined and his lips were rosy red. As our skin touched, a shock of electricity shook my body, that had nothing to do with the coldness of this skin. He took a hasty step back, still not releasing my gaze. I couldn't regulate my breathing, Alice laughed and said, "This is Edward." I stood back taking in the people opposite me. Something was wrong, they were all to perfect, they all looked alike there pale skin, their golden eyes and their musical voices made me feel left out. What were they? Before I could calm my panic with reasonable thinking, Carlisle spoke, "You are welcome to stay as long as you need. We are very happy to have you here." They were all so welcoming, well, accept Rosalie. Alice dragged me into the kitchen, the worktops were immaculate, it looked like they had never been used. Then I spotted the massive table, that was full of food. Every food you could think of lined the table. Toast with butter that melted over the bread. Honey and jam sat in fancy pots. "Help yourself," Alice suggested. I barely knew her, but I had a feeling I was going to like her.

**Sorry I haven't updated for ages. God tonnes of revision. Try and update soon!!**


End file.
